


Don't Avoid Me

by ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: At least I didn't think I was, Erin's in charge, F/F, Fingering, I'm not even gay, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn in words, Sexy Times, Smut, this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks/pseuds/ABakersTrilogyHasFourBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s keep things even, shall we?” Jillian said with a bit of a smirk as her fingers made quick work of undoing the buttons of Erin’s navy blouse. She slid the shirt off of Erin’s shoulders and unhooked her bra in the next motion. She grinned as she balled up both articles of clothing and added them to the pile that was quickly growing on the firehouse floor. “There,” she said softly. “That’s much better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Avoid Me

**Author's Note:**

> K, so this is basically porn. I'm sorry/you're welcome? I just had to get it out one afternoon.

“Erin, don’t avoid me. That’s right, I’ve caught on. Turns out I’m a bit smarter than Kevin is after all.” Holtz cornered Erin in the lab one day after the others had gone home. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. How can I be avoiding you? I’m right here.”

“Physically, yes. Mentally, you’re completely checked out. I want to talk to you. We’re adults for god’s sake. Not high schoolers.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“What were you coming to tell me the other night?”

“I-I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you about a scientific theory I had. But after I got back to the lab, I figured it out.” Erin lied easily. She’d been all pumped up to talk with Jillian about her feelings, which she hated the idea of, finally. She’d done a shot of tequila and given herself a pep talk in front of her mirror in preparation. But then Holtzmann’s girlfriend had answered the door and the opportunity was lost. 

“In the neighborhood, huh? Don’t lie to me Erin. What were you going to say before you saw that Michaela was there?” 

“Maybe it doesn’t matter anymore.” Erin turned her body away from Holtz, wanting to escape this conversation entirely, but unsure how. 

“It matters to me,” Holtz said as she walked around the table to stand next to Erin. “You matter to me.” Erin couldn’t help it as she let out a disgruntled sound. 

“What? You think I don’t care about you? Please. I broke up with my girlfriend for you.” Erin’s head shot up and her eyes met Holtz’s, which were sincere and the most beautiful shade of blue. “Yeah, that’s right. We’re not together anymore. Do you want to know why?”

“Why?” Erin asked in a small voice, hazel eyes fixed on Holtz’s blues. 

“Because no matter how great things were with her, no matter what we were doing, how happy I felt, I couldn’t help but wonder...if things might be better with you. I can’t get you out of my mind.” 

“Oh,” Erin said stupidly, still trying to process what Holtzmann had just said. 

“Yeah,” said Holtz, turning to face Erin, “‘Oh.’ I’m going to ask you one more time. What were you coming to tell me that night?” Not only did Erin hate talking about feelings, but she also had a fear of pursuing someone she was interested in, particularly if their interest in her wasn’t guaranteed. And despite the fact that Holtzmann had just confessed that she was interested in Erin, that she’d thought about her before, Erin was scared. What if this was just another bad idea, like the last guy, the one from the copy center across the street had been? She shook her head. It couldn’t be. Holtz made her feel things that CopyCo guy, that no other person, ever had. She liked who she was when she was with Holtzmann. She felt happy, content, carefree. She felt like she could be herself. So she took a breath and dove in. 

“I was going to tell you...that maybe you were the kind of person I should be looking for.” Erin said quickly, afraid that if she went slowly, the words would become lodged inside her mouth like they had the other night. 

“Well. I’m right here. Look at me. Do you like what you see?” Holtzmann asked, a grin slipping onto her face, dimples creasing her cheeks. Erin drank her in slowly. Her blond hair was wild, a great deal of it had escaped the elastics and bobby pins that usually tamed it and the humidity had definitely caused it to expand. Her goggles were perched on top of her head, her cheek smudged with what appeared to be grease. She was wearing a navy crop top emblazoned with the logo of a band Erin had never heard of before underneath a pair of khaki overalls. Black fingerless gloves, which Erin inexplicably found incredibly sexy, swallowed her palms, and her typical heavy steel-toed boots peeked out from underneath her too-pant legs. Her “screw you” necklace rested lightly on her chest. 

“I do,” Erin replied simply, “I like it very much.” Her face flushed with heat but she continued smiling. 

“Excellent,” Holtz said, grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers with Erin’s. “That makes this next part much easier.” Her other hand found Erin’s as well and they stood there for a moment, fingers interlaced, eyes locked on one another. Erin’s heart was hammering rapidly in her chest. She had never felt wanting so deep, never been consumed with desire like this before in her life. So it was she who leaned in first, closing the gap between them. 

Their lips met, slowly, tentatively at first. Holtz drew back after just a second, as if checking to see if Erin was happy with her decision. Erin nodded slowly and closed her eyes, leaning in for more. Jillian’s lips were soft, gentle at first. Erin felt electrified by their touch. She’d envisioned a moment like this so many times, in so many different scenarios. She squeezed Holtz’s fingers in hers before letting go and replacing her hands on the soft, smooth skin of Holtz’s bare waist. Thank God for crop tops, Erin thought silently as she gently stroked Holtz’s warm skin with her fingertips. Erin slid her tongue to graze Holtz’s bottom lip and when she felt her lips part, she let her tongue flicker into Holtz’s mouth. Jillian sighed into the kiss, her hands cupping Erin’s face softly. Erin craved more of this mysterious woman, the person she’d be secretly pining after for ages. She had spent the past several months getting to know all of her quirks, becoming familiar with all of the small rituals and habits that made up her days. Erin felt like she understood Holtz as a professional and as a friend. She wanted to get to know her...as a lover. So it was Erin who sped things up a bit, simultaneously running her fingers under the hem of Holtz’s cropped shirt and probing her tongue deeper into Jillian’s mouth where it was met with Jillian’s own soft tongue. They explored each other’s mouths gently at first, then circled more forcefully, as if battling for dominance. 

Erin’s right hand tangled into Holtzmann’s soft blond waves while her left slowly moved over the mound of her clothed breast. Jillian tipped her shoulder downward and slowly slid the strap of her overalls off, first one side, then the other, until they were hanging from her waist. Erin moved her right hand through Holtz’s hair, across her cheek, down her shoulder. She rubbed it down the woman’s back, stroking the smooth bare skin there before it crept up her side and gently rested on the edge of her shirt. Erin slowly pulled back from the kiss, eyelids fluttering open, as her hands gathered the material of Jillian’s shirt and gently tugged it over her head, revealing a simple black sports bra. Functional and basic, but somehow incredibly sexy. 

“Better get that out of the way too,” Erin murmured quietly into Holtz’s ear and her hands found the hook at the back and slowly unclasped the bra, pulled it off, and dropped it on the floor. Her hands slid up Holtzmann’s sides as she drank in the sight of the gorgeous, topless woman standing in front of her. 

“Let’s keep things even, shall we?” Jillian said with a bit of a smirk as her fingers made quick work of undoing the buttons of Erin’s navy blouse. She slid the shirt off of Erin’s shoulders and unhooked her bra in the next motion. She grinned as she balled up both articles of clothing and added them to the pile that was quickly growing on the firehouse floor. “There,” she said softly. “That’s much better.” 

Erin pressed her lips to Jillian’s hard and fast. She gently bit her bottom lip and trailed kisses across her jaw. She paused to breath deeply into Holtz’s ear, “I want you so badly,” before plunging her tongue inward then nibbling her earlobe. Holtz gasped as Erin worked her way down her neck, biting and sucking the tender skin there. She flicked her tongue across Holtzmann’s collarbone and continued trailing down to her breast, which she kissed softly. One hand rested lightly on her shoulder and the other snaked up and over her breast. Pulling back briefly to give Holtzmann a sultry look, Erin rolled Holtz’s left nipple between her fingertips while she began to explore her right nipple with her tongue. Swirling gently with her tongue at first, she teased the delicate skin before sucking the nipple into her mouth and flicking her tongue across it. She felt Holtz writhe beneath her and smiled as she switched sides, teasing one pert pink nipple with her mouth and the other with her fingertips, which rolled and pinched. She felt a shudder move through Holtzmann’s body and decided perhaps it was time to make this into a horizontal activity. 

Pulling away gently, she clasped Jillian’s hand in hers and led her to the couch, where she pushed her down with one hand. Holtzmann grinned hungrily and cooperated as Erin slowly tugged her overalls off of her hips, tossing them aside with a clang of what must have been tools left in the pockets. 

“Always gotta be prepared,” Holtzmann said with a half grin as she leaned back across a plaid throw pillow. 

“I hope you’re prepared,” Erin said and she trailed kisses down Holtz’s stomach, letting her tongue dip into Jillian’s belly button along the way. She glanced up at Holtz, who was looking at her steadily as she ran a finger along the waistband of her panties. Erin slowly wiggled one, then two fingers, underneath the elastic band at the waist, crawling them closer and closer to sensitive places. She withdrew them and gently caressed Holtzmann’s thighs, kissing up one side and down the other, skipping over that delicate place between. 

Erin leaned down and breathed hotly over the crotch of Holtzmann’s panties, which made the other woman squirm. She toyed with the elastic around her leg, letting one finger graze between her lips gently. Erin saw that Holtzmann’s eyes were closed now and that her chest was rising a bit faster. She smiled to herself. It had been a while since she’d been with a woman, but some things, the best things, you never forget. Erin smoothed one hand over Jillian’s underwear, grazing her vulva and clit softly through the fabric. Her fingers hooked over the waistband of the panties and slowly pulled them down. Jillian lifted her hips slightly, allowing Erin to completely remove her panties. 

Erin drank in the sight of her friend, her coworker, her crush, nude but for the goggles that were still loosely covering her hair and the gloves that enveloped her hands. She was gorgeous. Erin was looking forward to driving her wild, to making her moan. She discovered a small tattoo, a whirling red, black and blue atom, marking the pale skin just below the engineer’s hip bone. She touched it gently and smiled. 

“Science tattoo. Nice.” she quipped, nodding her approval. 

“Really, Gilbert? You’ve got me naked and exposed here on the lab couch and that’s what you’re choosing to comment on?” Erin stood up and unbuttoned the waistband of her grey slacks, sliding them to the floor. She kicked them off and placed one leg up on the coffee table, turning so Holtzmann could see her own tattoo, a message emblazoned in small, neat print on her inner thigh. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.‘The truth is out there’? A beautiful, sexy, intelligent scientist is about to have sex with me AND she’s got an X-Files tattoo? I think I’ve died and gone to heaven!” Holtzmann chuckled and grinned wolfishly at Erin, who smiled back and said with a bit of solemnity, “There was a time I really needed that reminder.” Holtz nodded solemnly, remembering Erin’s struggle with ghosts and being called a liar throughout her life. Erin removed her foot from the table and reseated herself on the couch between Jillian’s legs. With that, the conversation ended but the words lingered in the air. Erin had known the truth all along, about ghosts, about many things. About Holtzmann. 

She ran one hand up Jillian’s leg and rested it on her hip. Her other hand was slower as it made its way up and she followed it with her mouth, gently kissing and licking the soft, pale skin. Erin gently tugged and turned Holtz’s body to allow herself better access and kneeled on the floor in front of her. She kisses down Holtz’s belly, stopping just before she reaches the short, fine hairs. She lowered her face to Jillian’s clitoris and allowed her tongue to take one slow, tiny, teasing lick. Jillian inhaled sharply and Erin smiled at having found just the right spot. She darted her tongue outward again, teasing. Then she extended her tongue further and gently stroked Jillian’s clit with it, slow and steady. She settled into a rhythm, dragging her tongue against the length of it, adding more pressure and speed. When a moan escaped Holtzmann’s lips, Erin pulled away for a moment. Erin adjusted the other woman’s knees, letting her feet rest on the coffee table Erin is positioned in front of. With her index finger, she gently stroked Holtz’s clit, rubbed circles around it, then moved her hand downward to her entrance. She prods lightly and finds that her finger slides inside the warm, wet cavern with ease. She removed her finger and looked Holtzmann in the eye as she licked the length of it. Then she slowly slid the finger back in, curling it upward in a come hither motion against the delicate ridges of Holtz’s g-spot. The younger woman squirmed against her hand. She slipped one more finger inside and continued the motion as she brought her mouth back down to Holtz’s clit. 

Erin flicked the tip of her tongue back and forth over the tender spot, causing Holtzmann to moan softly. She continued this motion with greater speed, which made Holtz moan louder. 

“Mmm,” the blonde murmured, “Yeah. Right there.”

Her fingers continued rocking and rubbing inside her as she increased the pace of both her mouth and her hand. Her tongue circled with increased pressure and she hears that Holtzmann is panting beneath her, eyes squeezed shut tight. 

“Oh my God, Erin. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” she moaned as she arched her back into the couch. Erin can feel herself getting wet as she steadily builds up both speed and pressure. Holtz writhed and moaned beneath her and she could tell the woman was close to finishing. For a moment, she slowed her tongue to just a simple, delicate stroke, all but removing her fingers, but Holtz’s eyes open and her brow was furrowed. 

“Please,” she breathed, “you’re going to kill me. Don’t stop now,” she said in a thick voice, and Erin obeyed, quickly resuming the pumping of her fingers and circling of Holtz’s clit with her tongue. Her tongue broke rhythm, frantically darting across the swollen, sensitive place until Jillian couldn’t take it anymore and her muscles contracted with the power of her orgasm. She cried out as waves of pleasure wracked her body, legs shaking, shoulders tensing, back arching. Erin continued her work, only slowing down when Jillian put a hand on her cheek and twitched away from her, raw and overstimulated. Erin withdrew her fingers, sucked them clean, and probed Holtz’s clit with her tongue in one last, gentle stroke. Then she kissed her there gently, and sat back, out of breath herself. 

They stared at each other for a moment, both catching their breath. Erin had never been more turned on in her life and Holtz was a puddle of content pleasure melting into the couch. She worked herself into a sitting position and reached out for Erin, who climbed onto the couch beside her. 

“Holy shit, Gilbert. You’ve got quite a range of skills. I mean, wow. Wow. That was...incredible.” Erin smiled and touched Holtzmann’s cheek tentatively, unsure how the younger woman felt about being kissed afterward. But Holtz leaned into her, kissed her deeply, until suddenly, she’s leaning her backward onto the arm of the couch. 

“It’s your turn,” she said in a husky voice, and Erin laid back and closed her eyes. Maybe talking about her feelings had perks.

**Author's Note:**

> As a married woman with small children, I'm a little ashamed of myself, but also a little happy that I could produce something like this. I've still got a pulse apparently.


End file.
